That Moment
by Amaranthyn
Summary: "I had that moment when the fragile face of dreams... shatters... and instead becomes fragmented pieces of reality." OneSided LuckyShipping. SpecialShipping. Manga Universe (Pokémon Adventures)


**First LuckyShipping story but its onesided... I'm not a big fan of SpecialShipping but its present here anyway.**

**Blue is female by the way, while Green is Professor Oak's grandson. Blue is more fitting for a girl I find and it sounds better to me... Plus it's how it technically is anyway.**

**Tiny spoilers for the ending of the HeartGold SoulSilver arc... but not much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon Adventures, or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

That moment in life where you think everything is perfect. That everything will work out how it was meant to be in your head. That moment where everything is just falling into place like how a feather gently flutters down in the wind...

I thought had that moment...

Instead, it was the kind of moment you didn't want. It was the moment that you think that everything will turn out just as planned... but everything just... falls out of place. The pieces of the puzzle don't quite fit together, and its missing a few... The whole image never to be truly made...

I had _that_ moment.

* * *

Everything was perfect. Life was great; no, fantastic.

It was after my nineteenth birthday, sometime ago. I had my parents back, who were ripped away from me for eleven years... They were safe on the Sevii Islands, back home. All was well in the world; Team Rocket had decided to take a break after their leader, Giovanni, recovered from a life-threatening illness... My little brother Silver, Giovanni's son, was safe and sound after he and his Johto Pokédex Holder friends stopped Team Rocket from using the Sinnoh legend Arceus from creating Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia at the Sinjoh ruins. I was in good contact with everyone around me, especially him...

His name was Red, the same colour of his crimson eyes. With his raven hair which spiked towards the sky, always with that stupid ball cap on... And let's not forget his devilishly handsome smile... With his little Pikachu sidekick, Pika, the Fighter was almost more than I can handle... and one of my best friends.

I was incredibly close to him, especially after the events of the Hoenn region. He protected me and my parents, risking his life for _me_. Of course, I was also close to fellow Kanto Dex Holders Green and Yellow, but none could compare to the bond I had with Red.

You see, I've always had a crush on the red-eyed trainer. Sure, I flirted with a few boys here and there, but never as much as I did with Red. I could tell my womanly charms were affecting him, fan-girling on the inside every time I made the handsome trainer blush.

We were almost always hanging out, even without Yellow and Green. They tagged along quite often enough, and I had even dragged Silver with us multiple of times, but it felt like we were inseparable. _Felt_.

I always knew that Yellow had a crush on Red as well. I didn't mind it as much, seeming that Red saw her more as a little sister/brother, considering he didn't even know her gender to begin with. At least, I thought he did...

I thought he had started to realize that he had feelings for me after his defeat with Deoxys, three years prior. I had almost admitted my fondness of him, but I felt it was too much for him to take in at the moment, considering all of his best Pokémon... no, _friends_, in the battle and had been severely injured. The way he acted around me after... It gave me hope.

False hope.

I should've known that everything wouldn't fall into place like the many nights I dreamt it to be. My life wasn't meant to be a happy one, no matter what angle I look at.

My heart was shattered into thousands of pieces when Red had admitted to me about having feelings for Yellow. I wanted to slap him, yell at him to get it through his thick skull, saying "I am right here! Notice me!" Of course, being his best friend, I sat there, with a fake, pained smile plastered on my face as he asked me how to tell her.

What makes matters worse...? I thought he was going to tell that had feelings for me.

It was a beautiful day. Warm, sunny... It was getting close to evening when Red had asked me to join him for supper. The timing was perfect for a romantic sunset picnic... We had our picnic basket and blanket, a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, idea courtesy of the somewhat childish Silver. We were sitting there, having the most amazing time. My heart was beating like a rampage of raging Tauros. His hand brushed against mine, causing us to blush, me more than him. I remember the feeling I had when he told me he had something to tell me. The inner school girl in me squealed.

When he told me otherwise, I was crushed.

Imagine that you found this... precious little flower. The most beautiful flower you have ever laid eyes on with the most vibrant colours. Blue, pink, yellow, red, it doesn't matter the colour. Could be rainbow. Imagine the smell of it, the most sweetest scent you have ever smelled. It had the most delicate petals you have ever touched, softer than soft as you oh-so-gently rubbed it between your fingertips, memorizing the feel. Imagine this little flower could be yours forever if you could just pluck it from the ground. It could never wilt, never die, only if you were able to pluck it.

Now, imagine someone came over and stomped on this flower. Stomped on it, cursed and swore to the skies above at it. They spit on it, ripped it out of the ground only to throw a match at it to catch on fire. All that was left was a little tiny bit of it's delicate petals, retaining just a smidge of it's original colour, struggling to shine between the ashes and dirt.

Imagine how you would feel. How shocked you are, upset. _Angry_. You go to tell this person off, to hurt them when you realize; they are the person you loved most. No matter how angry you were, you couldn't bare with the thoughts of hurting the one you loved. They destroyed the flower because they found it the most disgusting thing they have ever laid eyes on, ever smelled, ever touched, and they asked for your opinion, expecting you to agree with them. You loved this person so much that you had no other choice but to put on a smile and agree with them.

That is how I felt.

I felt my insides turn, knot together, making me want to vomit. I felt myself pale, skin sweat as I forced myself to stay there, not to run away and cry, not to beat this oblivious fool who I called my best friend to pulp. I forced myself to smile. To look away so he didn't see the tears forming in my eyes. To even my breathing as I gave him a steady response.

He asked me how he should tell her, and I told him the way I had always dreamt of him admitting to me.

Cerulean Cape, at the end of Route 25. Just past Bill's cottage, there's a cliff that overlooks the sea. I've been there once on my travels throughout Kanto. The view had swept my heart away like the current did the sea. It was always a motive for me to go back there to enjoy the cape, but I never found the time. It'd be the perfect spot to have a picnic at dusk, such as this one, and to have your crush admit to you under the starry sky, with the sound of the calming sea singing a romantic tune beneath you. Laying under the star-filled sky in a warm embrace, making wishes for this new romance to last. It was the perfect spot for a confession.

Red had let my advice sink in, staying quiet for several minutes. He eventually nodded, thanking me for always being there when he needed me most. I could could only nod, skillfully keeping my head turned away from him so he couldn't see my crystal tears.

Red had took my advice to heart as he confessed to Yellow the next evening. At that spot. The exact same way.

People were happy for them, almost sighing in relief when they broke the news as if everyone knew they were in love with each other, except for me. All I could so was smile a fake smile as their happiness sucked the life and joy out of mine.

* * *

I had that moment once. When everything was supposed to happen the way you wanted it. But nobody can predict the future. Wishes, dreams... they don't come true, not matter how hard you try. No matter how much you beg and plead to the universe for this one thing to happen to you, for you. It doesn't.

I never had that moment, when I knew everything was going to be okay. That everything was going to work the way I wanted it to.

I had that moment when the fragile face of dreams... shatters... and instead becomes fragmented pieces of reality.


End file.
